So Then Show Me
by barisu
Summary: Blaine decided to educate Kurt SMUT!


My friend asked my to write her smut, so i wrote her some~

So Then Show Me

"Kurt, come on."

"Lalala, I'm not listening!" Kurt ran out of the living room and up the stairs to his room.

"Kurt!" Blaine called but only got the sound of a door slamming shut. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He jogged up the stairs and stood face to face with Kurt's door. "Kurt, come on."

"No Blaine." Kurt shouted through the door. "I will not listen while you try and give me 'the talk' I already got it from my father I do not need it from you as well."

"I'm not trying to give you 'the talk', Kurt, I'm trying…I'm trying to help educate you." Blaine tried as he leaned against the door. He just wanted Kurt to be prepared. He didn't want him to get into a situation and…..and not know anything!

"You want to educate me!" On the other side of the door Kurt was pacing back and forth frantically. Blaine wanted to educate him? That is the last thing he wanted Blaine to do. He blushed, what he really wanted Blaine to do was walk in and just kiss like in the movies and hold his and cuddle while they watched movies together.

"Kurt, plea-" It was then that Kurt decided to open the door so he could yell at Blaine properly. This caused Blaine to fall backwards and land flat on his back. "Hello."

"I don't want to be educated." Kurt turned and sat in the chair his mirror. "I don't."

"I just feel that you should be prepared." Blaine sat up and turned to look at Kurt who was looking down at the ground. "If you knew-"

"If you want me to know so badly then why don't you just show me." Blaine stared and Kurt for a moment before standing up and walking over to him. He took Kurt's chin in his fingers and forced him to look at him.

"Okay." He kissed him. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as Blaine continued to kiss him, pushing his tongue through making it deeper and more passionate. Blaine's hand left Kurt's and slid down to his waist pulling him up from the chair and against him. Kurt gasped as he was pulled against flush against Blaine, allowing the other boy to deepen the kiss even more. They both lost themselves in the kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he tried to keep the boy close to him. Blaine rocked his hips into Kurt's causing him to moan into Blaine's mouth. Blaine repeated the action and Kurt broke away with a gasp. Breathing harshly they stared into each other's eyes, Blaine started pushing Kurt's shirt up.

"Blaine, what are you-"

"You told me to show you, so I'm showing you." Blaine got rid of the rest of the clothes on Kurt's upper half. He licked down Kurt's neck to his pulse point and started to suck and bite. With a gasp Kurt threw is head back.

"Blaine." He moaned out. Blaine left the spot to travel further south. Licking his way down to Kurt's nipple he sucked hard causing to Kurt to moan out loudly and thanking whoever was out there that his family wasn't home. Blaine brought up his hand to Kurt's other nipple and played with it between his fingers.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He had never experienced something like this before. He never thought Blaine would take him seriously when he said to show him and he never thought him and Blaine would do anything like this. All Kurt could do was moan and gasp in pleasure.

Blaine started to undo Kurt's pants and slide them off. "Bl-blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt tried to grab his pants but Blaine just pushed his hands away.

"I'm showing you remember?" Blaine turned them and sat Kurt down on the bed. "Just sit back and relax." Kurt gulped as he let Blaine take his pants off and then took his own shirt off. "Might as well make it a little more even." Kurt's mouth watered at the sight of Blaine shirtless. The boy was in shape to say the least.

Blaine got up on the bed and straddled Kurt's legs as he captured Kurt's lips again. This time was more hungry than the first time, more needy. Blaine slid his hand down between them stopping to palm Kurt through his underwear. Kurt gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Oh my god, Blaine."

"You like that?" Kurt nodded and let out another moan as Blaine pressed harder and started to rub Kurt's crotch. "This is called foreplay, Kurt, do you like it?"

"Yes." Oh fucking yes, Kurt thought, he enjoyed it very much. Blaine moved his hand to the the waistband of Kurt's underwear.

"Do you wanna move on to the next lesson?" Blaine reached his other hand back up to play with Kurt's nipple again. Kurt nodded his head again, wanting it so bad. In the back of his head he could hear his dad saying not to throw himself around, but he wasn't. It was Blaine, the boy he was in love with. It wasn't some random guy.

Blaine slipped Kurt's underwear down letting Kurt spring free. The cool air made Kurt gasp. Blaine lowered his head down and kissed Kurt's hip and slowly made his way inward. Once he came to Kurt's cock he kissed it and then licked along the length all the way to the head then took it in his mouth before either of them could stop it. Kurt jerked his hips up and arched his back. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and held them down as sucked Kurt. "Blaine." Kurt let out breathily. "Blaine." Blaine hummed in response making Kurt arch his back further and gasping out. Blaine gave one more hard suck before moving back up so they were face to face.

"You still have more to learn. Do you want to move on?" Kurt nodded his head vigorously as he grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Blaine supported himself with his forearm as his other hand caressed the back of Kurt's head. Kurt's own hands went straight for Blaine's pants and undid them and pushing them down, his head brushing against Blaine's own manhood making him moan into the kiss. Breaking the kiss Blaine got off the bed and rid himself of the rest of his clothes and pulled Kurt's underwear completely off. "Ready for the final lesson?"

"Yes, oh god yes." Kurt moaned. He wanted it, he wanted Blaine "Inside me, now, please!" Blaine looked around and grabbed some lotion off of Kurt's dresser.

"This is going to hurt. If you want me to stop, just tell me. I'll stop." Kurt nodded. Blaine coated his fingers in lotion then started to prep Kurt. He leaned in to kiss Kurt to try to take his mind away from the pain and he continued to stretch him. The kiss was filled with lust and passion.

They broke the kiss with the need for air. "Blaine, please, I want you." Blaine nodded. He pulled his fingers, covered his manhood in lotion and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Kurt panted out. Blaine slowly pushed in to Kurt who winced in pain.

"Just relax." As Blaine fully entered Kurt he tried to adjust himself and find just the right spot.

"OH MY GOD!" There it was. Kurt arched his back and moaned out. "There, again!" Blaine pulled out and slammed right back into that spot. "Blaine!" Blaine continued with an even pace in and out of Kurt.

"Kurt, you feel so good. You're so tight, baby."

"Ohhhhhhh! Blaine! I, I'm gunna" Blaine quickened his pace going faster and harder.

"Me too." Blaine gave one final thrust and came right inside of Kurt. Kurt came soon after bucking his hips widely.

With their orgasms over they both collapsed on Kurt's bed, panting they looked over at each other with tired but satisfied eyes. "So, class dismissed?" They both laughed. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and rolled onto his side.

"So, what does this mean?" Kurt asked tucking a loose curl behind Blaine's ear.

"Whatever you want it to mean." They smiled at each other, both already knowing the answer.


End file.
